


Hapu's Milf harem

by SoupisLife



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caught, Come Inflation, Daddy Kink, F/F, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Large Cock, Lolicon, MILFs, Oral Sex, Other, Peeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupisLife/pseuds/SoupisLife
Summary: Hapu's crush on Lillie is on hiatus as she begins to fuck all the milf's of the Alolan reign [Warning: contains Futanari and Loli]
Relationships: HA - Relationship, Lychee | Olivia/Mao | Mallow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Olivia and Mallow

It was a beautiful day at Poni Island as Magikarps were swimming and Pikipek were chirping, all together a perfect day to go out side with your pokemon. Unless you're Hapu, who is inside her room laying on her bed mastubating to a picture of Lillie. You see Hapu was born with both genitals and her penis was 13 inches long (33cm) and with a width of 5 inches (5cm), and that doesn't help with small Hapu's height. "Oh Lillie!, please keep stroking my dick!, moaned Hapu as she rubbed the picture of Lillie on her cock. "I just want you so badly!, I want to do so many things to you!, I going to cum Lillie!, I'm cumming for you!'. Cum then started to come out of Hapu's dick right on to her picture of Lillie. "Fifth picture ruined this morning, I need to print more" said Hapu as she put the cum stained picture in a drawer full of more. 

Hapu then tucked her dick away in her ever day clothes and exited her room. "See later Grandma I'm going out, love you" said Hapu as she waved and walked to the door leave. "Love you to dear" said Hapu's Grandmother as she waved to Hapu. Hapu went to get Mudsdale. "Sorry Mudsdale but today you have to go into your ball, I'm going to out today to eat at Mallow's restaurant with Olivia and Mallow, don't worry I will let you out after" said Hapu as she petted Mudsdale and then but him in his pokeball. Hapu then walked to Seafolk Village to get on the boat towards "Next stop Akala Island" the boat said. Hapu got on the boat and was ready to set sail. After a while the boat docked at Konikoni city. 

Hapu got of the boat and headed straight to Olivia's shop/house to see if she was ready. "Hello Miss I'm here to see Olivia and Mallow" said Hapu politely. "Sorry you just missed them they went to the restaurant" said the shopkeeper. "Thank you Miss" smiled Hapu as she waved to the shopkeeper and walked towards the restaurant. "Welcome Hapu what can I get yeah" the punk girl waitress said with a polite tone. "Sorry nothing yet I'm looking for Olivia so we order, we had plans. Hapu said. "Oh right, she just went upstairs with Miss Mallow, just go up and tell them your here" smiled the punk girl. "Great thanks, I'll get them" said Hapu as she went up the stairs.

As Hapu got closer upstairs she heard some sounds coming from Mallow's room. "Probably Mallow and Olivia talking and waiting for me" thought Hapu. As Hapu waited outside Mallow's door she heard sounds that definitely weren't talking. Hapu knocked on the door and said "Hello Mallow, Olivia I'm here". No response, Hapu knocked again a little harder. "Hello Mallow, Olivia I'm here". Still no response just noises. Hapu knocked and said "If you don't open up I'm coming in". Still nothing. Hapu then opened the door and saw something that made get turned on so fast. 

Hapu saw a naked Mallow with a average sized penis fucking a naked Olivia, Leap frog style. "Oh fuck, Olivia I'm going to cum, can I cum inside your pussy" moaned Mallow as she was thrusting inside of Oliva with no condom, as Olivia's ass slapped Mallow's waist while she thrusted. "Of course Mallow, I will do anything for you dear, cum inside me, let me have your babies" moaned Olivia as she was moving along with Mallow. Hapu couldn't believe what she was seeing, as she closed the door just a little bit so that she can see Mallow and Oliva's fuckfest. As Hapu kept seeing the fuckfest she realized that she was getting turned on and needed to masturbate. "Here it comes Olivia take my seed let's raise a beautiful child together" Mallow yelled as she did one final thrust inside Olivia pussy, in which where Olivia's ass did a hard slap on Mallow's waist causing cum to fill Olivia's pussy. "You gave me a creampie you dirty girl, I hope your balls are empty cause Hapu should be here about now" flirted Olivia as Mallow realized her cock from Olivia's pussy causing cum to come out.

Olivia got up and cleaned Mallow's penis with her mouth. "After we eat with Hapu and when she leaves after how about we do round 2" flirted Olivia. "That sounds amazing" flirted Mallow "Just let me get dressed and make the food" as Mallow kissed Olivia lips and exited the room. Luckily Hapu moved towards the stairs making it look like she just arrived, but the only problem was Hapu's semi-hard penis. "Hapu what are you doing here so soon?" Mallow said nervously. "Sorry I looked around and didn't know were you guys were" Hapu lied. "Oh sorry me and Olivia were just talking about cooking recipes and…stuff" Mallow also lied. "Good I'm just going to go and talk to Olivi…" said Hapu nervously before being interrupted by Mallow.

"Wait don't go in there it...it..is a mess, yeah, a mess" blushed Mallow as she tried to come up with a excuse. "But isn't Olivia in there" said Hapu as she saw straight threw Mallow's lie. "Don't worry Mallow I cleaned up the room if you know what I mean" yelled Olivia still flirting with the green-haired cook. "Thanks Olivia, and know if you excuse me I need to make our food, Hapu just wait with Olivia I will bring it up in a 15 minutes" told Mallow as she walked by Hapu not noticing Hapu's semi hard bulge. Hapu then proceed to walk into Mallow's room to see Olivia dressed and Mallow's bed made. "Welcome Hapu glad you could make it" smiled Olivia. "Yeah it took me a will to find you" lied Hapu.

"So anyway how was the show, did like seeing me get pumped by Mallow" Smirked Olivia. "What do you mean I don't know what you are talking about" blushed Hapu as she lied through her teeth again. "Hapu it's totally obvious that you saw us, also your extreme boner doesn't help too. Hapu remembered her boner as it literally was spewing pre cum on her neck. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean I knocked and got no answer so I ju.." Hapu scrambled with words scared that Olivia was going to think she was a pervert, but Olivia interrupted. "Don't worry about Hapu you can make up for it by fucking my throat and fat ass" flirted Olivia.

Hapu was shocked as her boner started to stretch out her clothes. "What I can't make out with you, and I don't want to lose my to virginity to you, I want to lose my virginity to Lillie" protested Hapu. "You want to lose your virginity to Lillie?, why ain't that sweet" said Olivia as started to take of Hapu's clothes. "What are you doing!, I don't want to put my penis inside of your va…vagi..va OW!" fumbled Hapu as was stripped down naked by Olivia who interrupted Hapu by slapping her cock. "Don't you dare fuck my vagina Hapu, that is only for Mallow and Mallow alone, I'm going to have Mallow's child and don't want more cum in my pussy unless it's Mallow, don't worry Hapu I'm going to make your first time with a Milf like me" flirted Olivia as she began to strip for Hapu. "Don't worry you can masturbate to me, just coat me with your cum when you orgasm" said Olivia as she took off her top freeing her boobs. Hapu then proceed to masturbate to Olivia's freely released tits. "Oh yeah there a amazing Olivia, can you smother me with them or jerk me of with them" moaned Hapu as she stroked her dick. "Of course Hapu dear" cooed Olivia as she patted the bed as a gesture for Hapu to sit down, when Hapu did Olivia got work right away stroking Hapu's penis. "Wow I'm impressed, my boobs seem to not cover your humungous dick, usually Mallow's gets covered and cums right inside of my tit job, but this fine I guess.

Olivia began strocking Hapu's mighty staff. "Oh god Olivia your tits are a god sent can you please use your mouth I heard thats what usually happens during a tit job" moand Hapu. "Of course dear Hapu I'd be happy to" smiled Olivia as she began to lick Hapu's penis. Hapu began to moan and precum started to come out, Hapu knew she wanted to lose her virginity to Lillie but Olivia wasn't so bad as well. "Olivia I'm gonna cum, I'm going to cum on your tits and face" moan Hapu. "Do it Hapu cum for me, spray your seed on me" moaned Olivia.

Hapu then came right on Olivia's tits and face coating her with Hapu's white semen. "Wow that sure is alot ho.." said Olivia before getting bummed on even more. "Sorry Olivia but I should warn you I come more than you think" moaned Hapu. Olivia had to stop this girl from cumming so much, so Olivia quickly pulled down her booty shorts and panties and shoved the brown loli's cock right inside her fat ass. "Olivia! Olivia! is this what sex is" yelled Hapu as she started to cum more. "Yes Hapu dear, please just let it out quickly before Mallow comes back" said Olivia slightly annoyed.

After a minute Hapu was done, for now. "Did that do it for you Olivia" moaned Hapu. Olivia was found reading a magazine on Mallow. "Yeah, sure you did a good job but you bloated me a little bit" said Olivia uninterested and annoyed as she pointed to her stomach. "I'm sorry Olivia" said Hapu as she looked down sad. Olivia noticed and started to comfort the girl. "No Hapu, I'm sorry I did this to you, this is my fault, so if you want to, please fuck my ass" apologized Olivia as she got off Hapu's loli cock and got on Mallow's bed on all fours. Hapu's penis got erect again as she saw what Olivia was doing but Hapu rushed over to but her dick on top of Oliva's ass.

"You want my ass to give your monster cock a buttjob" giggled Olivia. "Yes please" moaned Hapu. "Alright just grab my ass and move your cock up and down on my ass crack" flirted Olivia. Hapu then proceed to do exactly that. "This feels so good Olivia" moaned Hapu. "I'm glad that it feels good for you" said Olivia. 

As Olivia was giving Hapu a buttjob, Mallow began to go up stairs with a tray of 3 bowls of soup. "By the way it's your break" said Mallow to the punk girl. "Thanks Miss Mallow" said the punk girl. As Mallow walked up stairs she went to her room and said "I brought Brunch". As she said that Hapu began to cum right on Olivia's ass and hips, glazing them. "What the fuck!" yelled Mallow as she closed her door. "Olivia, Hapu are guys fucking on my bed". Mallow was shaking nearly tipping the soup. "Mallow don't worry dear I'm didn't allo.." Olivia said to Mallow as she started to cry. "Olivia why did you do this to me, am I joke, another toy" cried Mallow as she put the soup down. Olivia got up from Hapu's cock and started to give Mallow hug. "Oh Mallow I'm sorry I just wanted to help Hapu control her dick, I told her not to even put it in my pussy, I even said to her it was just for you" said Olivia as she comforted Mallow.

"It's true she even slapped my dick when I brought it up" said Hapu as she got up to put her clothes on. "Really Olivia" whined Mallow. "Really Mallow, I only put her dick in my ass to stop cum from going everywhere" said Olivia. "Thank you Olivia, but Hapu I want you to get a mop and clean your cum and then get new sheets for my bed, and then we can eat. "Got it Mallow" said Hapu. Hapu then got a mop and bedsheets and started to clean, while Olivia got dressed.

"All done" smiled Hapu. "Thanks and now let's eat" said Mallow as she got the food. As Mallow and Hapu sat on the bed with their food, Olivia went on her knees and said "Want me to suck you off Mallow" flirted Olivia. Mallow blushed "Would you mind Hapu". "Of course not but can I atleast masturbate or get a hand job. Olivia and Mallow both said "Of course". Olivia then unzipped Mallow's pants revealing her penis, and then Olivia undid Hapu's. Both Mallow's and Hapu's dick landed on Olivia's face. "Oh Mallow your dick looks amazing" moaned Olivia. 

Olivia proceeded to put Mallow's penis in her mouth sucking her off, while jacking off Hapu. "Just like that Olivia!" moaned Mallow as she ate her soup. Hapu was really looking at how Olivia really loved Mallow and her cock as she ate and got jerked off by Olivia. Mallow then proceed to chug her soup down and say "Olivia let's fuck right now next to Hapu". "Yes mam" said Olivia as she stopped sucking off Mallow and jerking Hapu and stood up stripping down naked. Mallow then also procced to strip naked as she then sat down right next to a really turned Hapu. Olivia then proceed to put Mallow's dick in her pussy as she sat on Mallow's lap, while Mallow began to hug Olivia, face off style.

"Oh Mallow" "Oh Olivia" "Keep thrusting Mallow" "Smother me with your tits Olivia". Those two went on and on, and poor Hapu had just finished her soup. Hapu proceed to put her dick away and said flustered "I'm going to go thanks for the meal". Hapu was ignored as Olivia and Mallow started to use all of the bed. Hapu then left the room and heard "YES CUM IN MY PUSSY MALLOW" from Olivia. Hapu proceed to start walking away as she saw the Punk girl from early fingering her self to the moans of Oliva and Mallow. "Oh crap, please don't tell miss Mallow" begged the Punk girl. "Don't worry I won't just give me your number to hear how much you heard" replied Hapu. "Of course hear" said the Punk girl flustered as can be as she gave Hapu her number. Hapu then went down stairs and exited the restaurant and proceeded to the docks and then saw Lana's house. "Maybe I can pay Lana's Mother a visit" thought Hapu as she got turned on.


	2. Lana's mother

Hapu got closer to Lana's house then knocked on the door and said "Hello Lana, Lana's mother, Lana's sisters it's me Hapu I was just seeing how you guys were doing". Lana's mother then opened the door and saw Hapu and smiled said "Oh Hapu, sorry to say this but Lana's not home, she took her sister's out for a while but we could talk". "Ok that sounds nice" replied Hapu. "Come on inside " said Lana's mother. Hapu went inside and took her shoes off and stood in place for a couple of seconds. "Well aren't you polite Hapu, don't worry my home is your home.

Hapu sat down on a chair and looked at Lana's mother making tea. "Oh sorry Hapu worry you like a tea" said Lana's mother making herself a tea. "Yes please ma'am" replied Hapu. Lana's mother then began making another tea for Hapu as she watched. Hapu began getting a boner to appear in her pants by Lana's mother. Who wouldn't, Lana's mother had a big ass to die for and big boobs that could smother anything. Hapu thought about what she wanted to do with Lana's mother as her boner grew in her pants "Hapu how many scoops of sugar do you want honey" said Lana's mother. Hapu snapped back into reality and nervously said "One scoop please". "Ok any milk with it" said Lana's mother. "Yes please" replied Hapu.

"Here you go Hapu" smiled Lana's mother as she brought the tea over. "Thank you Lana's mother" said Hapu. "Oh Hapu, your so polite just call me mom" laughed Lana's mother. "Oh, thanks ...mom" repeated Hapu nervously. Lana's mother laughs at Hapu's awkward response and then drinks her tea and then Hapu drinks her tea. "So it's just us two girls did you hear about Lillie and Selene" gossiped Lana's mother. "Nope wants going on" replied Hapu kinda scared. Hapu saw Selene as her friend but also her biggest rival, they both wanted Lillie but both were scared to admit their feelings. "You didn't here they're dating, isn't that cute" smiled Lana's mother. "What, how long" Hapu said surprised and sad. "Lillie told me for 2 days, but they're both cute for each other" said Lana's mother.

Hapu was crushed the girl she loved the most was dating one of her friends. "I hope Lillie can survive Selene penis, that thing is 12 inches(30cm) on such a young girl" said Lana's mother. "Wait she has a penis, more importantly how do you know?!) questioned Hapu. Lana's mother blushed and flusterly said "Only Lillie knows this but me, Lana, Lillie and Selene and a foursome". Hapu nearly split out her drink and got turned on. "What the FUCK!" yelled Hapu not to loud. Lana's mother was even more embarrassed and said "Yeah that seems like a normal response". Hapu couldn't believe it Lillie, the sweet girl Hapu always sees her as, had a foursome. "It was more embarrassing when Harper and Sarah came home and joined us" Lana's mother spoke.

Hapu fell out of her chair and on the floor in shock, that Selene had a foursome and an orgy, the thought made Hapu get super turned on. "Oh god Hapu are you alright!" Lana's mother said frightened. "Selene fucked you and your daughter's!" Hapu said in shock. Lana's mother was blushing hard as Hapu kept saying all this. "You cheated on your husband for female dick!?" said Hapu. "Oh god Hapu the more you bring it up the more embarrassed I get!" yelled Lana's mother. Hapu was super turned on by the thought of Selene destroying Lana's mother pussy with her cock, just to move on to Lana, then Harper and Sarah, finally topping it off with Lillie. Hapu cock rock hard and was leaking pre cum which left a noticeable stain on her pants as Lana's mother saw.

Lana's mother picked up Hapu and put her on the couch. "Hapu, hello, Hapu" waved Lana's mother nervously. Hapu fazed back into reality only to see Lana's mother next to her on a couch. "Oh Hapu thank god you scared me, please don't tell anyone, not even your Mudsdale" said Lana's mother in a serious tone. "Don't worry Miss I'm not going to tell anyone" said Hapu as she noticed how hard she was. "Oh Hapu your so kind!, I could just eat you up!" smiled Lana's mother as she jumped on the couch on top of Hapu to give her a hug as Lana's mother's breasts were squished on Hapu's pelvis. 

Lana's mother then proceed to kiss Hapu multiple times on the cheek to thank her, but resulted in Hapu getting more horny. "Hapu I want to thank you for promising not to tell anyone but your penis Is really turned on right now" chuckled Lana's mother. Hapu proceed to say sorry but before she could even push Lana's mother off, Lana's mother grabbed Hapu, sat straight up on the couch with a very hornt Hapu and proceeded to shove Hapu's face between her tits. "This is another award like Hapu or should I say big dick Hapu" chuckled Lana's mother as Hapu started to hug Lana's mother which resulted in Hapu getting more titties. "Hapu why don't you lay down on my lap and take off your pants and panties" flirted Lana's mother.

Hapu then stopped hugging Lana's mother and proceeded to lay down on her lap and pulled her pants and panties to revealing a very hard 13 inch(33cm) dick. Lana's mother then removed her top revealing E cup breast and Hapu then grabbed a breast and started to suck Lana's mother milk, while Lana's mother started stroking Hapu's penis. "You like that Hapu" smiled Lana's mother. Hapu nodded why sucking Lana's mother tit. Lana's mother kept stroking Hapu's penis as Hapu felt a wetness coming from Lana's mother crotch, Lana's mother came through her panties and skirt, this off course made Hapu cum to the extreme. "Lana's mother I'm gonna cum" moaned Hapu. "Please cum for me Hapu cum lots and lots" moaned Lana's mother.

Hapu then came which got on Lana's mother's face, hand and the couch. "That felt good" moaned Hapu as began to suck on Lana's mother tit again but Lana's mother stopped her and began to get on her knees to give Hapu a tit job. "Hapu it's time for me to get some cock between my tits and mouth so please just grab my head and relax" flirted Lana's mother as she squished her tits between Hapu cock and then started to lick Hapu's penis head. Hapu then to put her hand on Lana's mother head and began to moan pleasure as Lana's mother began to give Hapu a one of a kind tit job. "Hapu do you like this, do you like my big titties stroking your big penis" moaned Lana's mother

Hapu nodded as precum started to come out. "Wow Hapu you have more stamina than I thought you must really love this" Lana's mother laughed. Hapu then asked "Can you stick it your mouth fully". "Of course dear I don't care how rough just...MMPH!!" flirted Lana's mother as she was interrupted by Hapu shoving her cock halfway through Lana's mother throat. "Holy fuck your throat feels amazing" moaned Hapu. "MMMPH!!!" said Lana's mother with cock in her mouth but she really thought "Holy fuck Hapu don't calm down just keep thrusting my throat".  
Hapu stood up a little and started to jump Lana's mother face which caused her balls to smack Lana's mother face back and forth. "I'm going to cum Lana's mother, please take my seed and fucking choke on it you lolicon loving slut" yelled Hapu as she came down Lana's mother throat.

As Hapu pulled back, Lana's mother proceeded to swallow every drop of loli cum. "That felt so good" Hapu signed. "Holy fuck for a little girl you cum alot" breathed Lana's mother. "Yeah and you can swallow a lot of cum" chuckled Hapu. Hapu and Lana's mother started to laugh as Lana's mother started to pull down her skirt revealing her panties soaked with cum. "Holy fuck Lana's mother your body looks amazing" stared Hapu as her cock rised up. "Hapu how about I give you some milf pussy" flirted Lana's mother as she took off her panties. Hapu the responded by grabbing Lana's mother ass and pulling her on the coach. "Hapu you must really want this" flirted as Lana's mother started to lay down. Hapu then ability shoved her cock right into Lana's mother pussy all the way. Lana's mother came right away as Hapu entered her.

"For fuck sacks Hapu, we need a condom or AHHHH!!" moaned Lana's mother as Hapu started to thrust into her pussy causing Lana's mother to scream in pleasure. "FUCK THE CONDOM!, FUCK ME RAW!, FUCK ME LIKE NO ONE ELSE!!!" screamed Lana's mother as she began to wrap her legs around Hapu ass. "I fucking love your pussy Lance mother" moaned Hapu as she began thrusting harder. Lana's mother couldn't take it as she screamed again saying "DADDY HAPU IM CUMMING" as she came on Hapu's dick again. Lana's mother looked embarrassed and said "Hapu I'm sorry I didn't mean to say…MMPH!". Hapu interrupted Lana's mother with a kiss said "Daddy Hapu has a ring to it, Princess" flirted Hapu as she started to thrust again making Lance mother legs wrapped around her ass again. "DADDY HAPU IS GOING TO FUCK YOU TILL YOU BREAK PRINCESS!!!" yelled Hapu. "FUCK ME DADDY HAPU!!!, FUCK ME PREGNANT!!!" yelled Lana's mother.

Hapu started sucking Lana's mother titties like a newborn baby hungry. "Daddy Hapu I want you to cum inside me" moaned Lana's mother. Hapu stopped sucking Lana's mother titties "Of course anything for you Princess" as Hapu started to give Lana's mother a creampie. "DADDY HAPU THANK YOU, GIVE ME A BLACK BABY WITH YOUR LOLI COCK" yelled Lana's mother. Hapu penis was empty as Hapu started to kiss Lana's mother again. "Lana is going to be so pissed when I start growing a bump" laughed Lana's mother. "Lana also going to more pissed when the baby's black" chuckled Hapu. 

"Princess I loved your pussy and titties" blushed Hapu. "Daddy Hapu the pleasure is all mine" blushed Lana's mother. Hapu then began to fuck Lana's mother again. "Aren't you a wild girl but you can at least fuck my ass" flirted Lana's mother as she pushed Hapu's penis out of her pussy and then flipped her self over putting her ass in the air waiting for Hapu. Hapu didn't hesitate putting her dick in her Lana's mother ass as they started fucking again. "Daddy Hapu is making me whole again" moaned Lana's mother as she started to finger herself. "Oh Princess, you must love my cock don't you" moaned Hapu as started to hug Lana's mother back and as she started to thrust harder. "YES DADDY HAPU!,I LOVE YOUR BIG BLACK LOLI DICK!!!" yelled Lana's mother as she started to cum. "Well Daddy has a surprise for you Princess wanna guess" moaned Hapu. "PLEASE JUST TELL ME DADDY!!" yelled Lana's mother.

"IT'S A BIG FUCKING LOAD OF MY CUM PRINCESS JUST FOR YOU" yelled Hapu as she gave Lana's mother another creampie. Just as Hapu finished cumming, Lana walked in with Harper and Sarah. "Mom we're home and..WHAT THE FUCK!?!?" yelled Lana as she closed the door and saw Hapu railing her mom. Hapu and Lana's mother looked over to see Lana shocked and Harper and Sarah laughing. "I can explain" said Hapu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 out of more to come, please enjoy and tell me any criticism in the comments


	3. Hapu's Boat Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hapu meets a random milf on a boat and a single mother really needs a big black loli dick once in a while

Hapu proceed to put her clothes on and stutter word "L..l.lana please don't get mad". "I'm not mad, I'm furious" yelled Lana. Harper and Sarah were giggling at Hapu. "Honey please it's my fault" said Lana's mother as gave Lana a hug shoving her breast in Lana's face. "Hapu run for it, Lana is going to hurt you," said Lana's mother in a serious tone. Hapu finished getting her clothes on and ran. After Lana pushed off her mother she ran right after Hapu. "I'm going to kill you Hapu" yelled Lana.

Hapu ran like hell to get away from Lana. Hapu ran and ran and ran but Lana was always right behind her. Hapu then ran onto a random boat not knowing the destination. Lana was on the docks as she saw Hapu travel and Lana shouted "I'm not to get my revenge Hapu". Hapu sighed in relief as the boat swam away from the shore, but then asked around about where they were going. "To Aether Foundation of course dear Kahuna Hapu" said a random girl around her late 20ish.

Hapu began to talk more to the random girl. "Thank you miss.." said Hapu. "Call me Rachel". "Well thank you miss Rachel" continued Hapu. "You don't have to thank me for answering a question" laughed Rachel. "Well I should treat you, so please tell me what I can do". "You are a really kind girl Kahuna Hapu, but you can help me with this come to my room," said Rachel. Hapu then followed behind Rachel. Hapu made a little description of Rachel, Blond Hair, Tanned, An ass that could smother Hapu's Face, and only small tits. "Here we are Kahuna Hapu my room" explained Rachel. The room had two wailord beds and a shower with a toy ducklett, a rotom shaped tv, but everything was a mess. "Sorry but my little girl really likes horsing around and I don't want to keep cleaning so would you mind" said Rachel as she was being polite.

"No problem miss Rachel, I can clean this up in 5 minutes" laughed Hapu. Hapu then proceed to clean up the room in no time flat. "All done miss Rachel" Hapu smiled. Rachel was delighted with the Hapu's hard work as she gave her a hug. "Thank you so much Kahuna Hapu let me give you a big kiss" said Rachel as she gave Hapu a kiss on her cheek. Hapu blushed the kiss but also got turned on enough to alert Rachel.

"Kahuna Hapu is that I erect dick in you pants" Rachel said in a shocked tone. "I'm so sorry I'll leave you alone miss Rachel" stumbled Hapu as she walked to the exit just for it to be blocked by Rachel. "Kahuna Hapu, would you mind if I told you to take off your pants and panties" said Rachel as she looked at Hapu's massive erect dong. Hapu then nervously proceeded to take off her pants and panties leaving her shirt on. "Now go lay down on the bed, close your eyes for a surprise," said Rachel as she kissed the top of Hapu's cock making it leak precum. Hapu then jumped right on the bed cock right in the air and ballack full of cum. "Holy shit this girl has a serious pair of balls, I couldn't even put one In mouth, and that penis, I would die by putting that in my pussy, but Kahuna Hapu's face is so cute, she looks so turned on and happy, I gotta impress her with my body" Rachel thought as she took off her clothes. Hapu waited on the bed, eyes closed, waiting for the fun to begin, until Hapu heard other person on the bed. "Is this the surprise" said Hapu as she opened her eyes to see Rachel sitting on her face. "Yep Kahuna Hapu, the surprise is you eating my ass and pussy while suck your cock" flirted Rachel. 

Hapu could've just easily taken control of the situation by flipping Rachel over and then fuck her ass til Rachel doesn't walk right, but Hapu right away began eating Rachel's ass like a pro. "HOLY FUCK!, Kahuna Hapu your amazing, please eat my out, eat me out with your cute ass mouth" moaned Rachel as she began to suck off Hapu. Hapu eating out Rachel's ass as if she was like a 5 star meal, Hapu grabbed both of Rachel's ass cheeks and squeezed them causing Rachel to get shocked and accidentally deepthroat half of Hapu's dick. "This Milf's ass is amazing I just want to get my dick plow it" Hapu thought as she kept eating Rachel's ass. "KAHUNA HAPU'S BIG BLACK LOLI DICK IS HALFWAY THROUGH MY MOUTH!!! I WANT IT ALL THEY WAY IN!!!, I WANT HAPU TO BREAK MY THROAT, PUSSY AND ASS!!!, I WANT HER TO MAKE ME A FUCKING BIMBO WHO JUST LOVES BIG FAT BLACK LOLI DICK, I WANT TO BEAR HER CHILDREN!! I WANT HER TO MAKE ME A CUM DUMP JUST FOR HER OWN PERSONAL USE!!!, ONCE YOU GET GIANT BLACK LOLI DICK YOU CAN'T GO BACK!!! thought Rachel as her mind went dull and filled with Loli dick.

Hapu then realized she was suffocating by Rachel's tanned ass and started to squirm around and yell in Rachel's ass to get her attention but no luck. Rachel was cumming on Hapu's chest from the loli squirm and screaming in asshole thinking it was away for more sexier sex. Hapu really needed oxygen as good and fat Rachel's ass was she really needed to breath, so tried pushing her cock down Rachel's throat more but that was a big mistake which caused Hapu to cum. Rachel was starting to swallow Hapu's load but she ended up leak done out. "CUM!!!, SO MUCH HAPU CUM!!!, THIS TASTES SO GOOD!!!, I LOVE HAPU CUMMIES!!! thought Rachel as her mind broke.

Hapu was starting to black out as lacked oxygen "Suffocating on Milf ass isn't a bad way to die" Hapu thought as she drifted away but she did she really want to die, of course not, so Hapu proceed to shove Rachel's ass off her face which caused Rachel to fall over on her face and legs making her ass in the air.

"Kahuna Hapu I'm so so sorry I totally..*SLAP* Ah!" startled Rachel as she snapped back into reality but got interrupted by Hapu slapping her ass causing it to jiggle. "Now that what I call a fat ass" panted Hapu as she began kissing Rachel's ass cheek. "I almost died a happy Kahuna but I'm only more horny, so Rachel spread them cheeks and get ready for a major dicking". 

Rachel grew hearts in pupils as she got her hands and spread her ass wide so that Hapu could destroy her. "Please Kahuna Hapu make me a good little milf" moaned Rachel. "Rachel you can just call me Hapu if you life" smiled Hapu as she began inserting her dick into Rachel's asshole. "Please be gentle KahuUUUUHHHHAAAAHHHHH!!" Rachel tried to say as Hapu shoved her entire cock in Rachel's ass. "Sorry Rachel can you repeat that" chuckled Hapu as she thrusted into Rachel. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!! HAPU IS FUCKING MEEEEEEEE!!! PLEASE LET ME GET PREGNANT WITH YOUR CUMMMIES HAPU!!!" moaned Rachel as she screamed. Hapu was in paradise as Rachel's ass cheeks slapped Hapu's pelvis over and over as Hapu Hapu thrusted. Rachel needed this for a long time ever since she had a child no one wanted her ass or pussy except Hapu who just smashed that ass like there was no tomorrow.

"Rachel how much do you like cum in your ass" moaned Hapu as she began thrusting faster. "ALOT HAPU!!, SO IF YOU NEED TO CUM, JUST CUM!! moaned Rachel. "Well here comes the cum" chuckled Hapu as she gave Rachel a creampie. "AHHH YEAH THAT FEELS AMAZING" yelled Rachel as she got an orgasm. 

Hapu laid down next to Rachel's ass and gave it a big fat Kahuna kiss. "Here is a kiss from me" said Hapu painting. As Rachel got up to face Hapu cock she was giving an ahegao face to Hapu causing Hapu to give off one more load covering the milf. 

"WE ARRIVED AT THE AETHER FOUNDATION PLEASE ENJOY YOUR VISIT"

"Well I'm sorry to say this to you Rachel but I gotta leave, can you tell me what island you live on so I can eat your ass again" said Hapu putting her panties and pants on. "Poni Island the next stop" panted Rachel. "Well I will see you soon goodbye" waved Hapu as she left the boat on to the Aether Foundation. 

Rachel got herself cleaned up and she put her clothes back and went outside for her looking for her daughter. "Well, well, well don't you have a fine ass miss" said a girl voice. "Oh who are you" questioned Rachel. "Your next date" the random girl flirted. "Oh really, well good news and bad news for you, good news I'm single, bad news I have a kid," said Rachel. "Well I don't mind kids and I would be happy to give you some more with my monster cock" said the random girl pointing to a bulge in her pants. "You really don't mind kids" said Rachel in surprise. "Yep and I'm guessing that one is yours" the random girl pointed at the little girl hugging Rachel's leg. "Who is this Mommy" said the little girl. "The names Trish" Trish said. "Meet me at Poni Island first house outside the docks at 8:00pm, my daughter is a heavy sleeper so we can be as loud as we want" explained Rachel. "Will do" flirted Trish.

Meanwhile at Konikoni city Lana was in her room fingering herself to the thought of Hapu fucking her mother. "Fucking Hapu should have fucking impregnated me instead of my mother".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and sorry if this chapter wasn't the best it was just a filler chapter for a Thicc girl with glasses to help dear ol Hapu next time.


	4. Miss Wicke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Wicke smells sex and cum of Hapu and wants to see why

Hapu had finally arrived at the Aether Foundation and was greeted by miss Wicke. "Oh if isn't Kahuna Hapu, why are you here today, is it to see miss Lille" smiled Wicke. "Yeah I sure am" lied Hapu. "Wonderful let me take you to her" said Wicke. Wicke took Hapu's hand and went to the elevator to find Lillie. "So how have you been doing lately Hapu" said Wicke as she walked Hapu to Lillie's room. "Good I'm just doing my Kahuna duty, you" responded Hapu. "I'm doing well, just working with pokemon as usual" Wicke said. As Wicke and Hapu began going to the Lillie's house they ran into Lusamine and Selene.

"Hello Selene and Lusamine" said Hapu. "Hi Hapu your looking happy today" giggled Selene. Hapu smiled as she heard Selene complement but noticed Selene's hand gripping Lusamine's ass. "Oh,I would like to have a nice girl talk right now with you Hapu but Selene said she wants to show me her new 'shiny diglett' she caught so talk to you later, also Lillie isn't here at the moment she is visiting Selene's mother" smiled Lusamine as her and Selene walked to Lusamine's room. "Hapu I hope you caught what she meant" said Wicke with a blush. "Yep, do you think they will loud or" Hapu said. "Very Loud" responded Wicke with a chuckle.

"Anyway Hapu would you like some tea in my quarters" said Wicke. "Yeah that would be nice" smiled Hapu. And off they went to Wicke's room for a talk and tea.

As Hapu and Wicke entered Wicke's quarters she sat Hapu down and began to make some tea. "So Hapu how is Kahuna life treating you" said Wicke making boiling the kettle. "Pretty good, and what about pokemon research for you" said Hapu. "It's going good but I gotta question for you" said Wicke. "Sure what is it" replied Hapu. "Why do you smell like cum" said Wicke. Hapu was shocked by Wicke's question and got flustered and stuttered for an answer. "W-well I-I'm got. I mean I had a..a" said Hapu as she stuttered in a deep blush. "Oh look the kettles boiling let me just turn it off so you can answer me with a nice tea" smiled Wicke. 

Hapu start to heavily breath as Wicke sat a one cup of tea for Hapu. "Y-you not having one" stuttered Hapu. "Nope, I just want to hear the answer if I'm not being to pushy" laughed Wicke. "O-of course not" said Hapu as sweat started to appear. Wicke proceeded to go under the table and began unzipping Hapu's pants. "H-hey what are you doing" yelled Hapu. "Help relive your stress so you won't stutter" Wicke smiled and began to whip Hapu's cock out and began giving her a blowjob. "Does you feel better" Wicke said with Hapu's cock in her throat. 

Hapu felt all her stuttering flow and said "Yeah I'm feeling very better". Hapu began drinking her team and explained her adventures of sex. "Wow you must have a lot of stamina then" Wicke said a she stroked Hapu's large cock after stopping giving her a blowjob. "Yeah I have as much stamina as a Mudsdale" laughed Hapu. "Hapu can you glaze my tits please" said Wicke as she began taking off her shirt. "Sure thing here it comes" said Hapu as she began cumming on Wicke's boobs until Wicke's boobs were covered in cum. Wicke then got up from under the table and proceeded to sit on Hapu's lap. "How about we do a quick fuck" flirted Wicke.

Hapu was thrilled to the idea as she inserted her dick into Wicke's pussy feeling the pleasure run through her. "I hope you can you can last for a couple rounds" flirted Hapu. "I was just going to ask you the same question" flirted Wicke. Outside Wicke's quarters were very loud moans from Hapu and Wicke as they began fucking but upstairs in Lusamine's room was a different story.

"I caught him on route 5 and his name is Kevin" smiled Selene as she showed Lusamine a shiny Diglet. "He is very cute Selene dear" smiled Lusamine. "But you better be treating my daughter right cause I heard what you did with Lana's mother" said Lusamine withal a serious tone. "One and down never again" said Selene as she patted her shiny diglett. "Great I'm so glad Lillie has an amazing girlfriend like you" said Lusamine with happy tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating I didn't feel great for the month of December so I want to come back for updating and will start continuing this month.


	5. Lusamine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lusamine sees a tired Hapu and hopes to help her relax

Hapu and Wicke were laying down on the floor exhausted, until Hapu got up and said "That was amazing miss Wicke but I gotta get going". Wicke smiled and waved goodbye as Hapu left. 

Hapu went on the elevator and made her way up until she met with Selene. "Hey Hapu you look pretty tired" said Selene with a worried tone. "Don't worry I just didn't get enough sleep" responded Hapu. "But I saw you a couple minutes ago and you looked pretty awake to me" questioned Selene. Hapu started to get worried until Selene started to talk again. "Ah nevermind, see you later" said Selene as she ran off. 

Hapu exhaled as Selene walked away and as Hapu turned around she saw Lusamine. "Why hello there Hapu you look tired" said Lusamine. "Hello miss Lusamine, but I'm not tired just a little worn out" explained Hapu. "Why didn't you say so why don't you come to my room and sleep for a while" Lusamine said with a smile. "Thanks for the offer miss I just need a little rest for a..for...a" just as Hapu tried to finish her sentence she blacked out asleep. "How precious, she really needs to learn not to say isn't tired" said Lusamine as she picked Hapu up from off the ground.

Lusamine entered her room and put Hapu on her bed. "Get some rest Hapu" smiled Lusamine as she rubbed Hapu's head until she noticed something growing in Hapu's pants. Lusamine went to to see wants was in Hapu's pants just to notice a rock hard boner. "Hapu you dirty girl, have you been having sex" laughed Lusamine as she started to stroke her penis making Hapu smile a bit. "She is having a wet dream isn't she, well I hope I can help this monster a bit" 

Lusamine began sucking Hapu off as Lusamine began to touch herself. "Oh my I really need this thing inside of me so bad" Lusamine thought. The more and more Lusamine sucked she could feel Hapu's meat rod throbbing until Hapu came. Lusamine proceeded to stop sucking and instead received a facial. "I can't I need this inside me NOW" thought Lusamine as she began to strip down naked and layed down next to Hapu and stuck Hapu's rod inside of here pussy. "Oh yeah that feels sooo good" moaned Lusamine as she began to move back and forth on Hapu's dick. Lusamine was moaned like crazy as Hapu's penis stretched her insides until Lusamine pulled Hapu's penis out as Hapu came again with Lusamine cumming after.

Lusamine started to calm down and drift asleep while Hapu woke up and started to pull up her pants and leave for Melemele Island.

As Hapu went on the Aether Foundation boat another boat went on shore with Lana running off and confronting Wicke. "Do you know where Hapu went off to". "Why yes Captain Lana she went on the boat to Melemele Island, the next should be coming in 30 minutes so I'm sorry" said Wicke with a smile. "Noooooooo!!!" Screamed Lan


End file.
